What a change
by Matthew TWD
Summary: One shot AU: What If there was another prisoner on the bus with Vince, Justin, and Danny? How would he alter the storyline between the three? Read this to find out!


What A change.

Summary: AU! What If there was another prisoner on the bus with Vince, Justin, and Danny? How would he alter the storyline between the three? Read this to find out!

By: Matthew TWD

I stared out the window at the pitstop on the right of the prison bus.

"Gil's Pitstop...Better be there than here." I muttered to myself, referencing the prison bus I was in. I tugged at the thick collar of my orange prison jumpsuit and wiped a bead of sweat from my head simultantously. I saw three prisoners having a little chat and I knew that ever since they were being so optimistic, I didn't want to join in with them because I was honestly quite a buzzkill,  
>something I'm not proud of in the slightest.<p>

I then tried to take a nap but a loud voice prevented me from doing so. It was a prisoner sitting in the front seat of the bus, complaining loudly about being too hot and wanted a window to be opened. Although I was begging for for some cool air, I knew that the windows don't because it's a freaking prison bus. I was about to tell him that, but a prisoner behind him already beat me to it. I just decided to block out the sound of loud voices by pulling the jumpsuit over my head, but I ultimately decided aganist it because of the even more hot air trapped in there.

"You think that guy in front should shut up?"

I looked up quickly and saw one of the prisoners who were talking to the three others. He had dark brown hair and darkened skin. I could guess he was hispanic, but the tone in his voice made it doubtful.

"Yeah he should. I'm burning, but I'm not complaining." I said to the man.

"I noticed."

I then decided since I was bored I decided to start up a conservsation.

"What's your name?"

"Danny." He said. "Over here are Vince and Justin."

He gestured to the other two prisoners behind him. One had a mop of dark brown hair and looked asian, he stared at me intently as if he expected something to happen. The other had black hair with no stubble at all. He took a quick glance at me then turned back to Danny.

"Who are who?" Danny asked.

"Paul. Paul Vagan."

"What you in for?"

I quickly looked down at the ground and remembered what got me here in the first place.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you how we got here."

I shook my head and stared at him again.

"Broke into a country club."

Danny's eyes widened and I clearly saw he was damn impressed.

"Damn boy! I could never do that! You had some serious stones kid!" He turned to Justin. "Could YOU ever do that?"

"I made off with over a million since then, but that takes balls kid." Justin said.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked them, quite intigued by these guys. Justin went first.

"I made off with over a million in bucks." Justin said. I already knew since he mentioned that. Danny went next.

"I was falsely accused."

"Of denying the truth about raping." Justin smugly said back. I didn't really care about who did what for whatever reason, so I just told Danny that I didn't believe he raped someone because he is a good guy.

"What about Vince?" Danny asked.

"You know? I don't know anything about you Vince." Justin said. We then began thinking about about Vince got here. Danny thought Vince was a pedophille which I thought was quite stupid ever since he looked quite intimidating.

"I killed some asshole."

My eyes widened. That surely would have made Danny take back what he said about me doing the most insane thing to get in jail. I never met a single murderer until now, and I should have know since his threating demeanor.

I heard the two prisoners up front arguing. One of them was Mr. whines-a-lot.

"Fuck you buddy." One of the prisoners said.

"Hey, fuck you motherfucker!"

That did it, the prisoner behind whiny stood up, wrapped the chains of the handcuffs around the other's neck, and pulled back. I began to yell at the guards to break the two apart. Danny, Vince,  
>and Justin also joined in. Danny tried to get out of the seat at one point, but failed due the cuffs weighing him down. One of the guards came out with a shotgun and aimed at the stranglier.<br>I was about to yell again when-

BANG!

The guard fired his gun and the man strangling the other fell down to the ground, dead. The other guard went totally ballistic and yelled at the other guard. I was just in shock.

WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE SHOOT HIM?!

The guard then got the handcuffs off the whiner and was met with a load of exclamations. I couldn't say that I blame them though. If you blow someone's head off, then that's obviously going to happen.

The guard then started towards me and the others telling us to shut up. Even waving around the gun he used to kill the man. Danny then stood up.

"You wanna pull that trigger again son?"

THe guard backed down and that when I heard screaming coming from outside the bus. I couldn't see out the window with the others, so I looked out my window.

What I saw was unspeakingly shocking.

People screaming their heads off, running from slow moving things that seemed to taken a fancy to them. I even saw one of those things fall on top a man and bite into his neck. I nearly vomited at the sight, but shook my head and saw Danny trying to talk to the guard in front of him.

"We gotta get out of here man!"

"We're st-"

"DRIVER! GET THIS BUS MOVING!"

"WE'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" The guard said. I looked at him. He was being such a fucking moron that I wouldn't be surprised if he got attacked by one of those things.

I thought too soon.

The before dead whiner stood up and took a bite out of the guard's neck. The guard then fell to the ground, dead. I looked back up and saw the other guard dash off the bus.

"Did he just ditch us?!" Exclaimed Vince.

"He did!" Replied Justin.

I wasn't worried about the guard ditching, I was more worried about the monster in the bus. He began to reach out at us and we backed up as far as we can. I saw the anklecuff of the beast coming loose and if it broke, it could move freely.

At us.

"Find a weapon!" Vince yelled.

"The guard's gun! Where is it?!" Justin yelled.

I looked down at the corpse in front of us. There was no gun to be found. Unless...

"He fell on it." Vince said.

"Oh fuck me..." Danny said bitterly.

We then rolled the dead guard over to see the gun. Vince grabbed it quickly and blew the monster's head off. I breathed heavily in relief while Justin vomited on the floor behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked. I looked foward and saw someone at the front of the bus. Danny apparently noticed it too and yelled to the person.

Except it wasn't a person.

It looked like a corpse. It had the top left area of his face vacant of skin. It's clothes were torn and the monster began banging at the door. More then came and they looked more horrifying as ever. We tried finding a way to get out of the bus, but kept failing.

I then noticed a glistening object in between the seat cushions. I pulled it out and it was a pin. I wasted no time picking the lock to my cuff in which I succeeded. I then succired over the the others and tried to pick the lock to Danny, but the pin broke.

"Fuck! Now what?!" I exclaimed.

"Can we shoot off the chains?" Justin asked.

"Wouldn't cut though." Vince said.

"What about the cuff, we fire one of the cuffs off it'll cut right through!" Said Danny.

"ARE YOU NUTS? What do you think will happen if you fire a SHOTGUN that close to someone's FOOT?!" Justin yelled.

I looked outside and saw a blowtorch near the pitstop.

"I see a blowtorch! I'm going to get it! You stay here and shoot if they get in!"

I dashed out the back door of the bus and went over to the pitstop. I snatched the blowtorch and dashed back to the bus, only to be intercepted by one of the atrocitious monsters. I shoved it back and it fell onto a car. I continued my dash and got back into the bus and saw the door gave way and monsters were filling the room. I began cutting the chain of Justin and Vince began shooting at the beasts. It finally cut though and I pulled the chain out of Vince's and Danny's cuff.

We got out of the bus and began looking around for a vehicle. Danny spotted a Sudan near the pitstop and we dashed over there. We ran over there and saw no keys in the ignition.

"FUCK! NOW WHAT?!" Danny yelled. Justin ran to the back of the pitstop and soon came back with a screwdriver.

"Yes! Get in!" I yelled. Vince and Justin got into the back, I got the passenger's seat, and Danny used the screwdriver on turn the ignition on.

"GO NOW!"

Danny backed up and began to drive across the highway to god knows where. Maybe we'll stop. Hopefully. 


End file.
